


What's Mine is Yours

by Ripley95



Series: FShenko Winter Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-War, Sweater weather, Tumblr Prompt, Winter Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley95/pseuds/Ripley95
Summary: The rain is relentless in Vancouver, and the weather is getting colder. Shepard comes home seeking some comfort and warmth, and Kaidan is there to provide that for her.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: FShenko Winter Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044141
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	What's Mine is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [jedirangerpenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedirangerpenguin/pseuds/jedirangerpenguin/) on [Tumblr.](https://ripley95.tumblr.com/post/636764974822326272/winter-prompt-13-for-a-pairing-of-your-choice/)
> 
> The prompt was for "Sweater Weather."

Shepard walked through the front door of her and Kaidan's apartment. It had been a long day at work. Hackett had needed her to stay late to rush through an urgent project imperative for the next stages of the rebuilding efforts. Kaidan would have been home for hours already. Of all the days she's spent in Vancouver sharing an apartment with him, this was probably the most thankful she'd ever been to step through the threshold of their home. On top of the already long hours at the office, she was caught walking home in the rain. It was the first time she begrudged living within walking distance from Alliance HQ.

"Hey, you're home," Kaidan said with an excited lilt to his voice. He hadn't even seen her yet as he walked towards the front door. He was staring distractedly at his Omni-tool. "I was just thinking about ordering a late dinner. I wanted to wait fo-" he said, getting cut off as he finally looked at her. "What happened?! You're soaking wet," he said as he went over to her, grabbing her gently by the shoulders to check if she was okay. He felt her trembling under his hands.

"I forgot my umbrella," she said as her teeth started to chatter. "It's getting colder too."

"It is almost winter," Kaidan said with concern as he helped her peel her coat off. It was practically sticking to her, being slick with water. "Jees, it really must have been pouring out there. The water's soaked through your jacket. Why didn't you call? I could have come to pick you up."

Shepard cradled her elbows while she was still shivering and looked down at her sweater. Kaidan was right. Water had already started soaking into her N7 hoodie. "You know how much I usually like the walk. I wasn't expecting it to be this bad," she said, noticing the shakiness of her voice.

"Never underestimate how bad the rain can get here. Especially this time of year," he said as he took off his sweater. "Here, take mine."

"Kaidan, you don't have to do that. I have plenty of sweaters I can change into."

"I know you do, but mine is already warm. Take it," he said, holding it out, ready for her to put it on.

"Are you sure?" Shepard asked.

"Of course. What's mine is yours," he said with a gentle smile. "I can just go get another one. I'm not the one who's freezing."

Shepard took her sweater off and accepted his with a smile of gratitude.

"Why don't you go change your pants and wait for me on the couch. I've got an idea."

"Okay," she said curiously.

She followed his direction quickly and went to put on a pair of her warm pyjama pants before going to sit on the couch. A few minutes later, Kaidan came out wearing a new sweater of his own with a blanket and towel in his hands. He handed her the towel.

"For your hair," he said as he sat down beside her and placed the blanket over top of them.

"They're warm," she said as she took a moment to dry her head off as best she could before looking at him questioningly.

He took the wet towel from her and set it flat on the armrest of the couch. "Yeah, I popped them into the dryer for a couple of minutes to warm them up," he said as he looked over to her, still concerned.

She couldn't believe how thoughtful that was. She never would have thought to do something like that.

"How did I ever get so lucky," she said as she leaned over and kissed him gently.

He wrapped his arm around her and nudged her to lean her head on his shoulder. "I ask myself that every day."

Shepard wrapped her arms around herself to try and maintain the warmth she was starting to feel. She couldn't help but smile at how far they'd come and how grateful she was to have him in her life.

"Were you saying something about ordering dinner earlier?"

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to wait for you, and now I'm glad I did. What do you say to something to warm you up? Maybe Pho?"

"Sounds perfect," she said, thinking that was exactly what she needed right now.

Kaidan brought up his Omni-tool. Shepard quickly moved to sift through the list of restaurants so Kaidan didn't have to relinquish his other arm that was providing her with warmth and comfort she needed after today. She put in their regular order from their go-to spot and hit the confirmation button. Now all they had to do was wait. She was about to get more comfortable but paused for a moment and looked back at him first.

"You know what you were saying earlier?"

"Hmm," he questioned.

"The whole, what's mine is yours thing."

"Yeah."

"I don't think any of my sweaters would fit you," she said, which elicited a laugh out of Kaidan, "But, the sentiment is mutual."

Kaidan smiled at her softly, clearly appreciating the gesture. He held on to her tighter, drawing her in to rest her head more comfortably on his shoulder. She pulled the blanket up closer to her chest and settled in. Kaidan kissed the top of her head gently as they shared a moment of solitude. Whatever shivers Shepard had left in her were gone, and there was nowhere else she'd rather be.


End file.
